Technical
Technicals are usually unknown, but since they are fast and speedy they were known to be cheap alternate vehicles for transport and hit and run attacks, there are a series of variants of models including vehicles which were known to be fielded on the battlefield fighting for various sides. Limited GLRF Usage "Lets go get some parts" - Technical Operator salvaging new parts - To be added... GLA Separatists "Bolted down & ready!" - Technical Operator - Formed as a backbone for the Global Liberation Army during the First Eurasian Conflict, the Technical was the standard infantry transport and scout vehicle for the faction. Since the Technical was replaced by various new types of vehicles in Prince Kassad's New Global Liberation Resistance Forces, the vehicle was obsolete due to its lack of armour in the GLRF and replaced by further new investments to new combat scout vehicles such as Ghost SUVs, Bandit Buggies and other scout vehicles. But thanks to Imran's GLA Seperatist forces using the Technical and also salvaging armour plates, better equipment and defenses, they are now known by enemies as the Armoured Technical; first instances the armoured vehicle was recorded in the early stages of 2026 in North America, there were also attacks on Company, Chinese and American bases in Kazakhstan and other parts of the world. Combat History Throughout past wars, the Technical have a been key vehicle for combat and fast transporting infantry and weapons to the battlefield and to other contacts across the field, the Technical was known to be equipped with a machine gun for its primary weapon. Vehicles such as these were known to be found in desert regions across Africa during past conflicts but they have been utilised by counter-terrorist operatives and enemy soldiers to combat enemy forces without any problems, whilst someone is manned by someone on the back whilst riding on the vehicle flatbed. Former GLA Use "We feared nothing" - Former Technical Operator - To be added... Variants The Armored Technical (or Armored Tech by the enemies of the separatists) is known to come equipped with various weapons rather than just a machine gun, they also come equipped anytime with Grenade Launchers for anti-personnel uses and mounted RPG-7 Launchers for anti-vehicle attacking, currently they come more heavily armoured and well equipped for dealing with new enemy units. Grenade Launcher Technical Equipped with a biological grenade launcher, there were reported sightings of many this type of Technical in parts of America terrorizing civilians and causing trouble against local enforcement units and US-Task Forces in various states, equipped with same statistics like the normal version. Grenade Launcher Technicals are known for dealing with enemy units in two or three vehicles, Theron Guard forces are known to be using these to destroy any straggler bases opposing or resisting orders given by Theron forces to surrender to their leadership or die for their insolence, several gangs have been taken down by them over years. RPG-7 Rocket Technical Mostly dealing armoured vehicles on the battlefield, the RPG-7 Rocket Technical is rare on occasions but will be around to deal with enemy tanks when the Separatist cause is under heavy attack from homeland security units, they are a main threat to enemy vehicles and also helicopters. Whilst these versions of the armored Tech have been rare on the battlefield, these vehicles are mostly around to deal with enemy armoured units. Whilst dealing with the USA's Dolphin Vehicles and airborne support, the RPG-7 Rocket Tech is known to be a common enemy to all armour and aircraft alike but vulnerable to enemy infantry and long-range rocket launchers. Eurasian Militia "Lets get into the fight" - Militia Technical Operator - To be added... Related Vehicles There are some various types of vehicles which are closely related to the Technical but serving various roles, there are two confirmed versions which are being used by two other sides. * Mustang "Talon" Scout - The Martollo Cartel's fast scout vehicle, can carry a small group of four infantry for transport purposes, equipped with a light machine gun for dealing with infantry threats. * Mustang "Mule" Transport - Upgradable Company transports utilised for anti personnel combat, they come with choices with either a machine gun or rocket launcher depending on a number of units built. Gallery GLA Technical Variant 3.png|Another Techincal variant which was known to have been used by the GLA GLA Technical Variant 1.png|A small jeep variant of the Technical, it was speedy than the other variants Militia Improvised Roofless Technical Front.png|An empty and unmanned roofless Improvised Technical, from the front Militia Improvised Roofless Technical Back.png|An empty and unmanned roofless Improvised Technical, from the back Behind the Scenes * The Technical, you know it, is inspired by real-life improvised technical used by various factions across the world, it makes a return from C&C Generals. :* A jeep version of the Technical used by the Eurasian Continental Militia as their scout and recon vehicle, also a possible roofless version of the vehicle might be in later versions of RoC available. * Now looking more badder and better, the newer version of the Technical used by the GLA Separatist Forces comes armoured and comes with all three upgradable weapons by default when built. :* Older versions of the technical, including the GLA versions will be seen in a flashback series of missions which will take place prior to the Second Eurasian Conflict. * Inspirations for various types of the Technical in the GLA Separatists are based off inspiration from the Technical from Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction used by the Russian Mafia and other games featuring them, featuring armour and better capabilities, won't come with salvaging capabilities. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Units of the GLA Separatists Category:Units of the Eurasian Militia Category:Units of the GLA Category:Vehicles